


I Didn’t Know I was Lonely 'Til I Saw Your Face

by liternee109



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00QAD - Freeform, AU, Crack, Fix-It, Grim reaper au, Happy Ending, M/M, based on a prompt, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: "James Bond was a Grim Reaper, but he was also an agent in Her Majesty’s Royal Service, a 00 in fact. Being a Grim Reaper came in handy when he was taking lives as part of his job; just some efficient multi-tasking at that point. "orThe one where James Bond is also a Grim Reaper and somehow managed to become the Guardian Angel of Alex Turner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afaapm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=afaapm).



> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO FORGER. You are amazing, and such a big reason I still write and are active in fandom. I really hope you enjoy!! You wanted 00QAD and somehow this happened, I blame my muses. 
> 
> Based on prompt: Due to unique circumstances at your birth, as long as you can remember, you’d had a very unique guardian angel: the Grim Reaper.
> 
> Title from "I Wanna Get Better" by the Bleachers. I love that song and it was playing as I was editing this.
> 
> Thanks to opal for the beta and wrangling my scrappy tenses back into shape and youcantsaymylastname for helping me work through the plots and figuring out the loophole.

James Bond was a Grim Reaper, but he was also an agent in Her Majesty’s Royal Service, a 00 in fact. Being a Grim Reaper came in handy when he was taking lives as part of his job; just some efficient multi-tasking at that point. His excellence at his job and his wit had resulted in crossing paths with the young engineering genius who was now the new Quartermaster. 

They worked well with each other, even if very unconventionally, and neither would have it any other way. Bond was also technically a Guardian Angel.  He had inherited his charge from a very long story that was more boring than it had any right to be. Mystical politics aside, at the end of the day Bond looked out for his charge, Alex Turner.

Alex, well, Alistair, rather, was a quiet, smart, and observant man. He was forced into a life that suited his family more than himself, yet he still made his brilliant mind turn the situation in his favour. A little too well this time. This was the point in Bond’s storytelling where  Q would normally pipe up from his spot next to him on the couch, tea in hand. Depending on the day, there might even be something extra added to the after-work tea. 

Anyway, if Bond and Q were telling this story to one of the friends and confidantes who truly knew who he was  - Moneypenny had been so smug when she learned that there was an actual mystical reason Bond was not dead, other than just ridiculous luck and skill - this was the point where Q would interject and remind him that he was going to jump to the action without filling in the facts.

Alex, as he was currently called, was another spy for the government. Before Danny, he hadn’t been able to find joy in anything and had been very closed off and even more focused on his job than the rest of the Ministry. He had been quiet, and way tot serious, and had had no outlets at all other than his job. 

Bond was serious and deadly and fully understood the weight that that job took on a man or woman, but he also enjoyed the finer things in life. That was a lesson he wanted to hit Alex over the head with; and that was where Danny joined the story. 

Danny was Q’s estranged, free-spirit, partier of a brother who had never really grown up. While he took too much joy in life at times, he was also very caring when the situation called for it. It had started as an offhand comment from Q that “Alex might be a good match for Danny,” and had gone from there. Q and his brother had been separated due to circumstances, but Q had never given up on him and always kept an eye out for his brother.

Benefits of having mystical inheritance as well as mystical charges made it very easy for Bond to arrange a meeting between the two. Q was right as always; there had been something in Alex that had caught Danny’s eye and piqued his curiosity. After that, the pair had just sat back and watched the relationship unfold. 

That brought them to the current situation. Bond had to be both a Grim Reaper and a Guardian angel at the same time, to the same person. 

Alex, in his naive brilliance, had developed technology with very dangerous potential and Danny hadn’t even known that his love was in mortal danger. Q had kept an eye on Alex as soon as he and Danny had gotten involved so both of them were alerted at the same time that Alex had been taken hostage by his own employers, including his mother. 

All potential futures pointed towards Bond having to Reap the Soul of his own charge, if it hadn’t been for Q and a crafty promise made the year before. Bond and Q were sworn to each other both in their love and devotion, but also through mystical bonds. Bond had given up some of his awareness of potential death to Q to help him do his job better and because he trusted Q with this power. 

When these powers were shared with Q, the bond was twofold. Q was stronger due to Bond, but Bond was potentially weaker due to Q. What affected Q affected Bond, and there was nothing more painful or devastating than a broken heart. Bond could not let that happen to Danny and through Danny to Q. That was the loophole they needed to make this work.

As Bond was monitoring the Attic situation and the desperation in both Alex’s voice and his mother’s, he did have to appreciate the irony of the situation. The tool that Alex had made to give himself freedom was what what damning him to his death, and subsequently letting Bond save him as well.

Q was in his ear monitoring the situation to make sure that nothing would catch anyone’s  unwanted attention. Bond did not look forward to having to watch Alex die, but he could not take care of his charge and let him live; he had to die, but only temporarily. Bond kept watch over Alex’s bright soul as the house was broken down and the trap for Danny was set.

Q had ensured him that this part of the game plan also had to run its course. Danny would be under the most supervision, especially since he had a conspiracy theory built around him. They must let this run its course and then once Danny was no longer watched as closely ,Q would set up transportation for his brother to Alex. 

Until then, Bond was sure Felix would appreciate having such a smart brain on his team. The only conditions were that Alex could no longer be an active agent. Bond safely switched the bodies once the house was cleared and carefully brought Alex’s soul back to his and Q’s flat. They had some explaining to do…

 

~

 

Alex ignored the urge to check his phone one more time. He had already checked it, as well as memorized all the information it provided. He was at the right airport, at the correct time, standing at the arrivals with the watchful eyes of Felix overseeing and providing backup if necessary. 

There was only one thing, one person, really, missing - Danny. It had been months since Alex had woken up from suffocating in a trunk on the couch of Danny’s estranged brother and the legendary 007 who was, by the way, also a Grim Reaper - that explained a lot -  and also his Guardian Angel. They had talked for hours and brought Alex up to speed on what they had put into place. 

Even though it had been centered around serious business, Alex hadn’t been able to  help but notice the fond smiles Bond gave Q every so often. Alex had also noted that Q had a particular smile when Bond followed a particular jump in logic or was able to explain something complicated in terms Alex could understand. They worked really well together, and Alex was glad they had found each other. 

Alex had been informed about the plan to reintroduce Q into Danny’s life more, to help watch over his well-being. Q and Bond would have Danny’s back until Alex could watch over him himself. That was the end game: Alex and Danny together again and out of the country. 

He had been set up with Felix as a contact and was informed he would never be asked to be an active field agent again. He was currently working a job of looking at corporations’ business plans and pointing out their flaws. His attention to detail and ability to see through people’s bullshit was proving to help create a successful second career for Alex. 

Alex had set up his life, set up a new flat, put down roots, and today he would finally get the last missing piece. 

Danny was coming. Danny was  _ here _ . The plane was disembarking according to the boards, and Alex’s brain started acting up again. How could he be asking Danny to give up everything in London? Danny who had left his life behind for Alex, Danny who had reconnected with his brother over the past couple of months, Danny who wanted to start a new life with Alex, a life they would both enjoy and feel good about. 

Danny… was was walking up to Alex, Danny who was running into Alex’s arms with that gorgeous smile on his face. There was no hesitation, no fear on his face, just happiness. Alex felt those thin arms wrap around his neck and couldn’t help but smile into the first of many kisses and a future together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Come say hi over at Tumblr, amarulasmile.


End file.
